


I’ll Make Sure You Don't Need To

by Killer_lex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Cutting, Doctor!Oikawa, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, hinata shouyou is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_lex/pseuds/Killer_lex
Summary: Everyone wanted to bully kageyama. He was eventually an outsider who had a boyfriend named Hinata. Kageyama wasn’t happy





	I’ll Make Sure You Don't Need To

**Author's Note:**

> <{[TRIGGER WARNING]}>  
> This story contains mentions of cutting, if you are sensitive to that do not read, or read with caution.

Kageyama had always listened to everyone to everyone’s surprise when he says it. Most people think he only puts volleyball first and nothing else would replace that. Which only that rumor had been shared around school.

Soon Kageyama would get teased because he rarely ever got a confession from anyone. Everyone thought he only cared about volleyball and wouldn’t pay attention to anyone else. “Everything they Said was a lie”

Kageyama would really handle all of this hate. After middle school he thought his life was gonna get better, but once in his second year, all of that changed and everything seemed to surreal. He knew it was true, but that doesn’t mean he won’t pay attention to his significant other.

“All they were, were liars.”

Kageyama then distanced himself from everyone and that’s when they stopped. Everyone confession that he’d get every Valentine’s Day or every other day just stopped

He was an outsider who just happened to be on the volleyball team. Kageyama hated himself from that day forward. Kageyama would often practice either with himself or hinata. No one else was allowed near him.

Hinata was the only one whom ever had gotten close to him for no reason. He always saw the good in the ravenette. Everything seemed perfect with him.

 

  
A few years later, the two started dating, and they were the happiest the two has been in years and he truly means it when he says that. Everything seemed in place and it seemed like nothing could ruin them. Unless it was ultimately Hinata cheating on him for some ass hat, and Hinata’s reasoning? “You were depressed half the time we have been together since high school I was tired of it and I didn’t want to end it cause I feared for you life!”

Kageyama then started to become suicidal. He had three hospital visits in one year. Two because he was bleeding too much, and the next was him trying to make an excuse.

 

 

Oikawa had always had his eye on the boy. He always seemed too distressed, and/or distracted. He’s always wanted to help him with anything he could. So, during his last visit he was able to get his number and the two have been in contact since.

He had always noticed how he never opened up about any personal questions, which weren’t odd since he knew his problem about suicide. People just haven’t realized it yet, which pissed him off since the raven was so beautiful that he didn’t need to do this.

He was invited to Kageyama’s house for a small party that his roommate, Terushima, was holding, and he couldn’t say no because he wanted to see Kageyama, and when he did, Kageyama was so beautiful.

Blue button up shirt that had little white dots everywhere. He had washed out skinny jeans, and black converse on. Oikawa couldn’t admit how gay he was for this man.

Kageyama had invited him upstairs to his room since this wasn’t his scene. “So, Kageyama, How is your life at this moment?” He asked softly, and all he got was a nod with him taking a sip of beer. “Life is fine right now that this moment. Cause him not down at that dastardly fucking party..” he said softly and he could be entranced by that voice all day long.

The two kept drinking and drinking, until they were out. Neither wanted to get some more so they were stuck like this and Oikawa nor Kageyama could complain.

Oikawa was on top of Kageyama kissed his neck with a few bites in between. Kageyama was whimpering and soft gasps came out every often. Oikawa broke the buttons on Kageyama’s button up just to see his chest.

 

  
________________  
Kageyama woke up and he looked around, seeing empty beer bottles scattered around, his clothes on the floor. He tried laying up but his lower back was in pain and he whimpered. He looked to his side seeing Oikawa and he blushed deeply and he freaked out thinking he’ll see his scars, and he knew he saw them last night but they were in a drunken haze and he could’ve missed them, but his hips and lower back hurt too much to get up and walk to get them. He tried, until he felt an arm on his waist tugging at him.

“Don’t worry about your scars. I’ll make sure that you never have to do that again.” Oikawa Said hazily with a small smile. Kageyama’s eyes lit up happily.

  
Oikawa loved his ocean blue eyes. He loved his scars, his blushes, his moans, and everything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write angsty but happy Oikage＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／


End file.
